


Embracing in a Time of Peace

by BlackAce70



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Female, Futanari, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroast, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Takes place at the end of MMZ3. Being the only guardian left, Leviathan had started a new life within the resistance base, getting adjusted to the fact that her former enemies were now her friends. And as time passed, she found herself growing closer with a certain scientist and reploid hero. And feels these two deserve a little something for all the hard work that they gave over the years.Commission by Anonymous
Relationships: Leviathan/Ciel/Zero
Kudos: 7





	Embracing in a Time of Peace

It was really crazy, the more she thought about it; that if someone ever gave her the insinuation that she would betray Neo Arcadia, and work alongside the reploids who had formed the resistance; a revolutionary faction that she had been created to destroy. She would’ve likely laughed directly at your face. 

Yet, fate had a funny way of working out. 

In the span of 3 years, her life would have gone from governing peace (Though reflecting on it, she wasn’t entirely sure that’s what she had even been doing anymore) within Neo Arcadia. To encountering ancient legendary reploids on par with her late Master X, dealing with the reawakening of the Dark Elf and the Baby Elves, Omega, and lastly the Corrupted Scientist Dr. Weil. It was unbelievable how so much could happen in such little time. Even now, it didn’t feel like years passed, rather, only a few short months. Yet here she was, working alongside and helping the very same reploids she had sworn to retire by her very hands. And it was all thanks to the two people that managed to change the lives of not only her but everyone around them. 

Zero and Ciel. 

The legendary red devil, and the scientist who managed to successfully reawaken him from his century-long slumber. Unlike the former; Leviathan never really held much of an opinion, towards the young blonde scientist, initially. She was privy to all of the accomplishments she had brought about during her time within Neo Arcadia. Her greatest achievement, in her opinion, was her reviving Master X. Which in turn, lead to the creation of her and her brothers. Apart from that, she didn’t really consider her worth her time. Though she did have to commend the girl on her bravery at the very least, it took a lot of guts for a woman like her to risk her neck in the throes of danger to protect all of those reploids. 

But as the years went on, her opinion of the scientist began to change. No longer had she been the naive young girl she had come to see her as when she first fled Neo Arcadia. Her time spent with her showed the former guardian just how much she had grown and matured. Blossoming into a woman confident enough to stand on her own two feet, without having the need to fully rely on others. A woman she could nod her head respectfully towards; and to think, it was all thanks to him. 

Zero. 

A reploid of few words, one who solely dedicated himself to fighting for peace just as history stated he had done over a century ago. That man was an enigma, even after all this time, there was still so many things she could never figure out or understand about him. Something that Leviathan couldn’t help but find a bit attractive about the red devil, long before she had first encountered him within that secret underground base. Hearing the many feats he had pulled since his reawakening, along with how he had managed to best her brothers in combat sparked something within her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Initially, it was a lust for battle, wanting the glory and privilege of defeating such a legendary being. But over time that began to change, soon she not only cared about beating him, and just fought for the thrill of the fight itself. The rush, the adrenaline, and the pain she sustained from their deadly dance. She relished it all, thanks to him. 

It was unreal, in thinking that these two people would be the ones to have such a lasting impact on her in the end. Something that not ever brothers, nor her devotion to Master X could achieve. Yet here she was, working alongside them and the resistance to build a better tomorrow after the defeat of Weil and the monstrous robot, Omega. 

“Heh, I wonder how you guys would feel about this,” Leviathan chuckle lowly to herself as she stared into the evening skies, “Me joining up with our once former enemies. Hard to believe it’s been 6 months since you guys have been gone.” 

It had been during the final battle against Dr. Weil and the revived Omega, wielding Zero’s original body. It had been such a shock, learning about the fate that befell Zero and his body. But even that didn’t stop her, nor Harpuia and Fenrir when they had arrived to assist Zero in one final stand against “Omega Zero”.

. . . A bit of a cliche name, but it worked. 

She didn’t quite remember much of what happened during the final battle between the two sides. Just that when Zero had delivered the final blow to Omega had resulted in an explosion. One that engulfed everything in her line of sight, including her and the others, making everything go black at the point. By the time she had woken up, she found herself along with Zero outside of the Resistance Base. Having been brought here by the Mother Elf herself. Harpuia and Fenrir on the other hand weren’t as lucky. As the two had died in the resulting explosion, leaving Leviathan as the sole last remaining member of the Guardians. 

While Leviathan wasn’t really known to be the emotional type. Even she couldn’t deny how much pain she felt losing the last of her brothers like that. Even if they got on her nerves at times, she still cared for them all the same. Still, she hadn’t expected to be comforted by Ciel of all people. After what she had put her and the others through, she figured she would hold malice for what she had done, yet that wasn’t the case. But that’s what made that woman special about her, willing to put aside differences and forgive others if it meant a peaceful outcome. That took a type of strength that was a rarity in others nowadays. And yet another reason on how she had come to respect the young growing scientist.    
  
“I bet if you were here, you’d fall out of your own armor Fenrir.” Leviathan finished with a small laugh, thinking about how her brother would feel about working with a bunch of softies. He’d probably give her an earful, while Harpuia would simply question if this is the right decision on her part. Though she had the sneaking suspicions, he would have approved of the path she was now taking. 

Regardless, the right decision or not, it was the path she had decided to take. And she would stick with it for the long haul without regrets. It would be different, but she knew how to adapt in many situations. 

And besides, there were some many. . . perks to hanging around Ciel and the resistance these days. 

-X- 

“Working late again?” 

A busy Ciel, who had been completely absorbed in typing away what she had been working on the computer, was startled out of her trance with a small yelp. Quickly turning around to see an amused Leviathan smiling down at her, a teacup and plate in hand. 

“Leviathan,” The scientist placed a hand to her chest, letting out a sigh of relief as she watched the former guardian sent down the hot beverage, “You scared me.” 

“Hmph, not really all that hard considering how deep you were into the monitor. You were practically kissing it,” She chuckled, much to the embarrassment of the blonde scientist, “Relax, I’m just teasing, but really Ciel, you should be mindful of how much time you spend at work without resting.”

“I know, I know, it’s just… a bit of a habit that I gained the years,” She smiled apologetically, knowing full well just how much she was causing concern to Levi and all the other resistance members; but it was just something she couldn’t help, even if she tried. Even as a young kid, Ciel knew she had a stubborn and dedicated streak about her. Whenever she got an idea in her head or wanted to do something. No matter hard or how long it would take, she would find herself working on the matter for as long as it took to complete it. Regardless of how much she sacrificed her body to do so. Leading to her having a lot of sleepless nights and her neglecting to take care of her own health at times. 

A trait that only magnified when she had escaped Neo Acardia formed the resistance with a bunch of refugee reploids, after her disastrous mistake of creating Copy X. Wanting to work to desperately create a means that would give Neo Acardia a reason to stop hunting down innocent reploids because of her own past foolishness. 

She looked down at the teacup in her head, swirling the contents gently, “Now that Dr. Weil and Omega have been deal with and everything’s calmed down for the most part. It’s just hard for ME to settle down.” She blinked when felt Leviathan place a comforting hand on her head, a surprisingly warm smile on her face. 

“I suppose I can understand,” She began, getting behind Ciel and placing both hands on her shoulders. Giving the scientist a bit of a massage. “You’ve done so much for these reploids, never really knowing what would come next in your life. It would be a bit difficult to finally accept the peaceful life you had fought so hard to obtain.” 

Ciel blushed lightly at the contact, but didn’t say anything about it, “Thanks Levi,” She mumbled, as she brought the cup to her lips, sipping her tea slowly. Only to jump and nearly spit out the contents when she felt Leviathan’s hands begin to move about around her body. And not in the way one would be issuing in a massage, “L-Leviathan?! What are you doing?!” 

“Hm? I’m not doing much of anything my dear Ciel,” Purred Levi, the innocent tone she was sporting contrasting heavily to the actions she was committing on the blushing girl before her. Her hands, having moved from the woman’s shoulders, making their way down to her modest chest. Taking one in each hand and giving them a firm squeeze. “I’m just simply giving you the relaxation you so rightfully deserve.” 

Ciel couldn’t offer a comprehensible response to the claim. Her mind struggling to process the light assault happening to her sensitive chest. She had only barely managed to place the teacup aside to keep the hot contents from spilling all over her when she gasped loudly, squirming uncontrollably when Leviathan’s hands made it way down to between her legs. Snaking underneath her pink skirt and rubbing two of her thick yet delicate fingers against her bodysuit clad pussy. Enticing more moans and cute gasp of pleasure from the scientist, making Leviathan chuckle. 

“My my Ciel, I had no idea you were this sensitive~” The former guardian purred sensually, using one hand to open up her vest and gain better access to the woman’s breasts. Raising an amused brow when she noticed Ciel’s nipples beginning to poke against the skintight suit. “More sensitive than I initially thought, it would seem.” She noted, giving one of the sensitive nubs a twist earning another sharp moan from the girl. 

“L...Le...vi….” She uttered weakly, her voice taking a pleading tone as she gulped down another gasp that clawed at her throat. Her mind growing steadily hazily from the pleasure assaulting her mind all at once. Never before had she ever been exposed to such intense stimulation like this. While she did know about sexual intercourse from the many texts she had read in the past, she had never truly indulged in doing something like this with her body. 

And that was a fact clear as day to the aquatic guardian. Lifting Ciel from her seat, she carried her and repositioned the girl to be bent over her work table. Legs parted with her pink skirt bunched up around the scientist’s slim waist. Smirking to herself as she grabbed a nice handle of the blonde’s surprisingly plump cheeks, squeezing and spreading them apart to give her a nice outline of her smooth untouched pussy. Licking her lips in anticipation, she grabbed the black bodysuit and tore a hole in it. Large enough to give her access to both Ciel’s pussy lips and asshole. The girl in question squeaked, looking over her shoulder attempting to ask what Leviathan was doing, but bit her bottom lips, stifling a moan as the guardian spread her lips with her thumbs. Showing off a nice pink color and some juices already seeping out. 

“So delicious looking, I’m happy to see you know how to take care of yourself.” Leviathan dragged her tongue slowly along the entrance. Tracing it along the outer lines first before going to the bottom and playing with her clit. Taking a small nibble on the erect nub; the entire time reveling in the sweet taste of Ciel’s honeypot, along with the shuddering moan escaping her partner’s lips. Giving her pussy a kiss, she plunged her tongue deep into Ciel’s core; exploring the depths of her folds. 

Her movements precise and pleasurable but slow, agonizingly slow, almost teasingly in a sort of way; as if she was playing around with Ciel. Rendering the girl above into a whimpering moaning mess as she gripped the edge of the desk hard. Her nipple pressed up against the hard surface as her legs trembled, losing whatever strength she had as her body was succumbing to the foreign pleasure. Unconsciously craving more from the aquatic reploid as she ate her out. 

“W-Wow...it’s unreal…” She moaned,  _ ‘Even though she- she’s using her tongue, how can it feel so-’  _ Balling her fist tightly, Ciel threw her head back, pupils shrinking in a wide-open choked gasp. Her pussy quivering uncontrollably, she came all over Leviathan’s face and tongue, startling the reploid with her intense climax. 

“Dear me, Ciel; I never expected you to be such a squirter.” Giggled Leviathan, who could already picture a flustered mortified expression all over the woman’s face. Rising up to her face, she teased and pinched her clit, “You certainly are full of surprises. Nonetheless, I believe it’s time we move onto the main course.” 

Ciel’s eyes widened, “I- w-wait Levi- that’s…” She stammered, trying to find the proper words to get Leviathan to reconsider.

The blue armored girl raised an amused brow at the flustered woman, “Oh? Why the sudden hesitation? You can’t tell me that you’re having second thoughts after the way your body keeled in submission to my ministrations.” Her smirk grew Or… could it be that. . . you want to give your first to a certain red armored savior?” 

A red hot deep blush worked it’s way onto Ciel’s face as she went quiet. Keeping her gaze away from the smirking guardian and towards the table below her, as if it would provide her the answer to getting out of the current situation she landed in. It was no secret to most, if not the entirety of the whole resistance base that Ciel had a massive crush on the legendary reploid. To anyone who bothered, they could tell just from a mere glance how much the scientist was infatuated with the normally aloof and stoic reploid. A fact, ironically, was seemingly known to everyone but the aforementioned reploid himself. Ciel, on many occasions, who deny all accusation regarding her feelings towards Zero. Saying that it was purely idolization and nothing more. 

But laying here across the table in this embarrassing position, feeling her essences run down between her legs. She couldn’t deny it anymore, not when she knew that Leviathan was easily able to force her to spill the truth thanks to her playing with her body like this. Hearing an amused chuckle, Ciel could hear the sound of Leviathan’s robotic heels walking around the table and towards her. Before the guardian lifted up her chin to look at her, both of their deep blue eyes staring into one another. 

“Well don’t worry about that honey, I think I know just how to help you with that little matter.” 

-X- 

Zero couldn’t help but wonder what Ciel had wanted from him when she had called him to her room. An act that he found rather odd since for the entire time he had been around her, not once has she ever ask him, nor had a reason for wanting him to come to her room so abruptly like this, if at all. To say that it perplexed the former maverick hunter was a bit of an understatement. 

Just as he reached the scientist’s room, the door suddenly opened up, revealing a grinning Leviathan on the other side, “Hello Zero, so glad that you can make it. And just in time too, Ciel was beginning to get a little fussy.” She hummed with a little giggle at the end. 

The odd statement raised a brow on Zero’s head, visibly confusing the robot, “What do you mean by that?” 

His question was responded with the ex-guardian simply taking his hand and leading him into the room, “I think it’d just be faster for you to see for yourself.” 

The mystery behind Leviathan’s words was soon answered, the instant he had stepped into Ciel’s room. For laying down on the bed, tied up, blindfolded, and gagged, was none other than Ciel. Who was naked, letting out a series of whimpers and moans as her body trembled severely, caused by the ice dildo that was inside of her pussy. Created by Leviathan who was manipulating it to pump itself nice and slowly out of its heated soaked core. Purposely edging the squirming blonde the entire time, leaving her on the brink of climax. 

The red hero gave a look to the former guardian “Leviathan, what on earth is this?” He asked/demanded only to have the woman giggle and pushed him along gently by his shoulders towards the bed. 

“You can think of this a well-deserved reward,” Leviathan grinned, “You and Ciel have done nothing but work hard ensuring peace and harmony between humans and reploids. I think it’s high time you two got the break that you both deserve.” 

“...Even if you say that; something like this is too much,” He said, keeping his gaze surprisingly away from Ciel, much to the amusement of the aquatic reploid. 

“Now now, and even after Ciel mustered up the courage to present herself like this to you,” She chastised playfully, climbing into the bed next to the woman, “See how wet she is for you?” She dissolved the dildo and spread Ciel’s lower lips, revealing the quivering pink pussy, practically gushing with her juices, “Are you really going to turn away a poor maiden in need of your aid? And I thought you were a man.” 

The reploid didn’t respond to the jab and merely turned his gaze away from the two. Leviathan’s small smirk didn’t leave her face, instead, only growing as she moved her gaze down to see a not so little ‘surprise’ beginning to bulge out against Zero’s lower armor, “Well, at least your body is honest with itself.” 

Ignoring the shocked look on the man’s face, she ungagged the blonde, removing her blindfold, showing off the flushed erotic expression that Zero didn’t think Ciel was capable of making. The scientist calling out to him softly, “Z-Zero...” her tone completely needy. 

Leviathan smirked at Zero, staring into his eyes as she pumped Ciel’s core with two fingers, “Last time, do you really, want to turn her away?”

A long silent minuted passed between the three occupants in the room. Levi patiently waiting with a smile on her face to see what would be the legendary hero’s decision. Only for her grin to widen when she watched him concede with a silent nod, climbing in joining the two ladies, his cock practically aching with excitement. The blue-eyed beauty purred out in approval at the length once Zero free his cock. The length flopping down on top of Ciel’s sopping wet folds making her shudder and squirt lightly. 

“Don’t worry hun,” Levi cooed, giving the girl a gentle head pat, “Just lay back and let us do the whole work.” 

Ciel’s heart raced but allowed Leviathan’s words to relax her as Zero slowly pushed himself into her core. Her walls parting as the reploid she loved was claiming her virginity. Her whole body tense, with her biting her lip before a loud gasp of pleasure left one, once she felt him thrust all the way to the very depths of her core. Slamming right against her cervix. It was too much for her to handle as she came right then and there, squirting all over Zero shamelessly, even though he barely did anything. 

“So sensitive,” Leviathan laughed, “But I suppose that’s what makes you so cute. Well, don’t stop now Zero, keep going, and claim our lovely scientist.” 

Any comment that Zero wanted to make against the female reploid was cut off by the pleasure washing over him as Ciel’s walls gripped around him, causing him to unconsciously buck his hips before he knew it. Shooting even more pleasure up Ciel’s spine as the legendary hero started to fuck Ciel on her bed. His movements calm and precise, yet held some passionate aggression behind it; striking all of Ciel’s sweet spots with relative ease as her walls clenched down all around his thick cock. 

“Oh my, you look like you’re having so much fun, Ciel,” Levi cooed with a soft giggle, “I hope you don’t forget about me now.”

“H-Huh?” Ciel was confused by what the Guardian meant; until her pupils shrank in shock. Watching as massive cock flopped down in between the female reploid’s legs, “I-Is that- how do you have-?!” 

“A dick?” Leviathan chuckled, taking in Zero’s stunned reaction too, “Let’s just say, I inherited more from Master X than you might think.” 

Without wasting another minute, Leviathan pushed her cock against Ciel’s mouth. The blonde’s lips parted, taking in the reploid’s length without much resistance, earning a sweet blissful moan from Leviathan; who wasted no time in indulging herself in the scientist’s body. A hot blush formed on Ciel’s face as she was spitroasted upside down by the two powerful reploid sandwiching her. Part of her mind struggled to understand how she landed herself in this current situation, but it was swept away but the immense euphoria that was overtaking her.

The two reploid moved in perfect harmony, thrusting powerfully into Ciel’s mouth and pussy without any hesitation in their movements. Yet at the same time, if one looked closer, they could see the faint variant difference on how they fucked Ciel. 

While Zero’s movements were those of someone who would let his lust and pleasure take him over. Something one would be able to piece as the reploid had long since forgotten what it was like to feel pleasure like this. Leviathan’s actions were a lot more calmer. Though her thrusts were hard and deep, by no means did they have the same… eagerness that Zero had while he fucked the young prodigy. Her hips were slower, wanting to savor every corner of her mouth, just like she had done so with her pussy earlier. The loud slurps and gags that she heard coming from the girl just made it all the more enticing. 

With the two assaulting her on both ends, it wasn’t long before Ciel had reached her first climax thanks to the two. Moaning around the cock in her mouth as she squirted, covering Zero’s cock and hips with her juices as her pussy quivered and tightened. Clamping around and milking the reploid hero’s cock, even more, wringing a tense grunt from the normally stoic man in question. Leviathan moan as she felt Ciel’s mouth constrict on reflex from cumming, some of her pre beginning to leak out. 

“My, my, you really have no stamina when it comes to this, do you?” Teased Leviathan, who pulled her dick out and cupped Ciel’s face. Rubbing her thumb against the girl’s cheek, “We’re really going to have to teach you to hold out now, won’t we Zero?” 

The blonde reploid caught on to what the futa was implying. And actually grew a soft smirked at that, “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

Ciel blinked, confused by what they meant, even more so when she felt her wrists being untied from its confines. No sooner was she free, however, Ciel let out a cute squeak as she was lifted off the bed. Carried by Zero, the blonde blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck instinctively, whereas Zero grabbed hold of her ass and spread it wide, revealing her puckering asshole to Leviathan. 

“H-Huh, w-wait,” Ciel looked back anxiously over her shoulders, noticing Leviathan approaching her, “W-What are you doing?!”

The Female Guardian didn’t grace the young woman with a response. Instead, she licked her lips and lined up her cock with the tight virgin entrance. Stabbing the tip in, she started pushing her way into the blonde’s backdoor. Ciel’s eyes shrinking as she gritted her teeth, gripping down on Zero’s shoulders as her walls were stretched opened. The pain, even more, intense than when Zero entered her vaginally. Tears beginning to prick the corner of her eyes as a result of it.

“I-It’s too big, it hurts, taking it out!” She pleaded, doing everything she could just to breathe. 

“I know, honey, I know,” The Guardian cooed in a hushed tone against Ciel’s ear, her hand making its way to one of her breasts and squeezing it. Earning herself a sudden moan from Ciel, “Just bear with it for a little more, Zero, be a dear and help take her mind off of it. I’m sure you can do that, right?” She said, putting a finger to her lips. 

Zero chuckled, and nodded, once again going along with Leviathan’s action as he cupped Ciel’s face and bringing her in for a deep kiss. Ciel’s mind shut down, her eyes widened as she was overtaken by Zero’s lips; feeling as his tongue slowly pushing its way into her mouth. And as if by magic, the searing pain of losing her anal virginity began to fade away from her mind. Replaced with nothing but pure pleasure as the Leviathan set herself firmly inside of her. 

“There we go,” Leviathan smirked, pinching and twisting her nipple, making Ciel moan while also rubbing her on the head, “Now you’re beginning to love it.” 

Leaving it at that, the two reploid resumed fucking the lovely scientist sandwiched between them. Their hands, full of either her breasts or ass as Ciel bounced helplessly up and down their cocks. Her legs bouncing at the side of Zero’s waistline while her arms remained weakly wrapped around his neck. Inch by thick, meaty inch, she could feel them drilling deep into her depths. In Zero’s case, she could feel him slamming against her cervix. Threatening to pierce her womb with each harsh thrust. Leviathan, on the other hand, was hard at work stretching out Ciel’s ass, pumping her hips as hard as possible as she fondled her breasts. 

The pleasure all over was beginning to drive Ciel crazy, barely able to hold on to what little senses she had left in her. It was too much, too passionate to be put into words; her kiss with Zero was broken off. Leaving her in a breathless state, panting whorishly as her body quaked and trembled. Her walls clamping down around both Zero and Leviathan as she felt herself getting closer to yet another climax. 

“Try to hold out darling,” Leviathan moaned out, feeling herself beginning to twitch, along with Zero as well, “We’re almost there…” 

Whether she heard her or not, none of them knew, just that with one final thrust deep inside. The two reploids came inside of both Ciel’s pussy and ass at the same time. Ciel’s eyes rolled into her skull as she felt them fill her up with their hot spunk. A euphoric smile plastered on her face as she wrapped her legs around Zero’s waist; riding through a body quaking orgasm herself. A heavy shudder was all she felt before passing out.

-X-

“Well? Now, do you see the merit in trusting me and my little suggestions?” 

Ciel couldn’t help but blush as the teasing all-knowing tone Leviathan had as the reploid smiled down at her. After their pleasant little fun, the party of three were laying down on Ciel’s bed. The main girl in question was nestled up and sandwiched between the reploids, cuddling up adorably to them. Levi herself holding the girl in her arms, gently patting the girl on her head, while even the normally stoic Zero had an arm around the scientist’s waist as he faced them. 

“W-Well… I-I guess…” She poked her fingers together, prompting Levi to hold back the urge to coo at the cute action the scientist displayed, “Y-You might’ve had a… point with all this.” She mumbled, hiding behind her twiddling fingers, “A-And... Um, well…”

“Hm?” 

If possible, Ciel’s blushed darkened even further, “I… wouldn’t mind… doing this again… if that’s okay.” 

Though Ciel’s tone was soft, Leviathan heard her; and managed to form the biggest face splitting grin imaginable, “I would very much love that, and what about you Zero?” She looked to the stoic man, “Would you care to join us some more in the future? You certainly showed me how much you enjoyed yourself, just now.” 

The man looked away, but even the faintest blush dusting his cheeks was not missed by the water guardian, “Then it’s settled.” Cuddling up to her now two lovers, Leviathan could only think about the fun they would have with each other from now on. 

Things would definitely be a lot more interesting in the resistance base from here on out. 


End file.
